Maureen
Notes This is the side story of The Night Prophecy . This is also part of RiverClan's Destiny as well. If you enjoy this, The Night Prophecy is what this character is from. Thank you, Just Listen To The Crickets 00:17, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Fireflyflight ~Chapter One~ Maureen was always a cat no one ever took seriously. He knew why though. He had silver fur, so light it was almost white. He had one problem. He didn't have claws in one paw. It was one of his front paws. It was his weakness. His main weakness. Maureen smiled as he heard a cat coming. Maybe he shouldn't, but he did anyway. He always greeted cats like that. He heard another cat following him. They were running. In this dark twoleg ally. "Hey-" The cat ran past him. He only saw the color of the fur. Orange. A truly lovely fur color. Next came the other cat, only he stopped and panted. He was a black Tom. He had a scratch over one eye. "Hello~!" Maureen meowed to him. "Oh great it's you." The cat replied gruffly. "That's not anyway to greet a cat~!" Maureen always spoke in a sing song tone. He sounded more appealing to twolegs in this manner, that was the only problem. "I guess you will have to do. No one will miss you right?" The question was rhetorical. He knew the answer. Everyone did. Maureen frowned and tried to run, the cat caught his foot. "Rude!" He meowed. "You think I care? No I don't." The tom meowed. The Tom smiled evily. He walked him in the neck. Maureen closed his eyes. Who was that cat? Can wake up now? Maureen thought in mind. He needed to know. His heart beated faster to know. ~ Chapter Two ~ "Wake up! You useless cat!" A voice boomed. It was a She-cat. She sounded angry. Maureen opened his eyes. "Hello~" Maureen would ask where he was later. It was dim. He couldn't see any exits. He got up slowly. "Don't hello me!" A paw came out of nowhere and clawed his cheek. It was the orange cat from earlier. So she had been caught. ''Maureen thought. ''But by who? "What's your name?" Maureen meowed in question. He cared about identity. "Why should I tell you?" She meowed defensively. "Because it will get dull and boring calling you She-cat." Maureen smiled. "Ugh, fine. Phoenix." She meowed. Maybe an alias? Better than nothing. ''Maureen thought shaking his head. "I am Maureen," Maureen meowed with a smile. "I'll call you Mar. It's easier." Phoenix meowed gruffly. Maureen smiled at his new nickname. "Quit smiling! It's creepy!" Phoenix replied. ''Seriously this She-cat who calls herself Phoenix is stubborn! Must love doing things her own way. No matter. ''Maureen thought. "Sorry but no~!" Maureen meowed. "So what are we going to do now?" "Escape of course!" Phoenix rolled her eyes. "You won't escape The Black Night. Not today." A voice called. "So that's your name. Interesting. Must have a big ego~!" Maureen laughed. "I guess you could say that, but we have things to do and places to be. Cats to catch. Those that see our movements," The voice was high pitched to the slightest, gruff and confident. Confidence was an easy attribute to bend. So easy even that cat who no one listened to could bend with his declawed paw. Maureen smirked. "Oh you must be so strong and amazing!" Maureen meowed. He meant it to be sarcastic, but everything he meowed sounded sarcastic. This way no one could tell of he was being sarcastic or would just ignore the sarcasm. "You bet! I am the strongest cat of The Black Night warriors!" The voice was filled with pride. Phoenix looked at Maureen. ~Chapter 3~ Maureen smirked as the voice said this. "Well why don't you show us how amazing you are? After all we're the dark!" Maureen chuckled as he meowed. "What are you doing?!" Phoenix whispered angrily. "Don't worry I have a plan~!" Maureen meowed quietly back. He picked his paw. "Oh! you asked to see the great and powerful Rook?" The voice was definitely tom and he meowed enthusiastically. "If that's whom you are~!" Maureen meowed. "Toms around so stupid." Phoenix sighed and rolled her eyes. She had whispered that as she curled up into a ball. "Alright then!" A Tom came outside of the darkness. In this dim light it was black and had a glossy coat. He had a zig zag red scar over his paw. He looked very wimpy. He was about the age of 6 moons. "Seriously?!" Phoenix rolled with laughter. "You better not laugh at me or I will lock you in a death choke!!" He spoke very fast and very high pitched. The made Phoenix laugh harder. "Not the best idea Phoeny!" Maureen whispered into her ear. "This kit's the one making a fool of himself! Not my fault! Mar." Phoenix continued to laugh. "That's enough Rookie, I told you not to introfere with guests." A much deeper voice called. ~Chapter 4~ ''Having a name like Rookie, must be humiliating. No wonder the Tom is acting so tough. '' Maureen deducted. ''He must want to prove himself. Something we can use. "Hey you! Silver cat! Get over here!" The deep voice yelled. So either I'm in trouble, getting interrogated or something else.. ''Maureen thought. Blackness took over him. Phoenix frowned as she watched the new cat knock out Mar. It was okay with her. She didn't really care about that cat. That's what she told herself. Her heart tugged for the opposite. She put her head in her paws. Several hours later, Mar was throw into the room. Mar groaned in pain. He looked beaten up. Phoenix wanted to leave and she was pretty sure her only chance was Mar. She hoped Mar would be okay soon. She had no training or information about healing. She was a fighter. Fighting was her life. Fighting those who attacked her. Those who tried to capture her. But last time she could only run. Making it impossible for her to win. "You okay? Cuz I want to get out of here. Smartmouth." Phoenix poked him on the shoulder. It was more like a jab but what did she care? "Ow.." He mumbled. "We will leave. Hopefully soon. We'll try again. Using Rookie." He whispered. Phoenix walking around, in a circle thinking. They better get out here soon before something extreme happens. ~Chapter 5~ Maureen wanted to be able to escape. But his wounds were too serious. Then they called for Phoenix. He would wait for her and Rookie. While he was there when he talked to Rookie and somewhat convinced him to help them. Rookie didn't like this place either. When Phoenix returned she was in the same state as him. But Maureen was only just beginning to feel the slightest bit better. Phoenix was tossed across the floor like some toy twolegs play with. * * Timeskip* * Rookie snuck over. He rubbed his tail against Mar. Then the wounds disappeared. Rookie smiled. ''Escape without problems! He crouched and snuck closer to Phoenix, he rubbed his tail against her back. And the wounds healed on her too. He smiled. He then poked her on the nose to wake her up. It didn't work. He poked her with his paw inn the shoulder. She yawned. Her eyes opened. She smiled when she didn't feel pain. Rookie walked over to Mar. He poked him with his paw to wake him up. Mar yawned. His eyes opened. It was all prepared. ~Chapter 6~ Mar hoped this will work. They silently walked towards the exit. The door was open enough to slip through. It was kinda suspicious but they had to try. At least that's what he thought innocently then. Rookie was the first to point this out. He also lifted it a bit more to help them with the strange controls. Rookie was the first to leave. He flattened himself against the floor and moved slowly under the door. He made it successfully to the other side. "Come on!" Rookie whispered. Mar was next at least Phoenix insisted. Mar did the same as Rookie. So far so smooth. Yay! Freedom! But it was the price we weren't prepared to pay that hurt me the most. Phoenix was just about to cross under. Then the hissing of the other cats began. "Mar, I love you. Don't get sappy on me now! I guess this is goodbye." Those words were the last to ever be uttered out of her mouth. I could still see a little bit of blood from under the door. But I knew the killed her. Because of Rookie and Me. "That's how you got your name? A She-cat? Oh you're more adorable then ever now." Blair smiled. She snuggled her head closer to Mar. "That must of been painful. What happened next?" "Ravenflight found us. And we found out we were related. Rookie is long gone. I don't know where he went. I took my revenge on those cats with my powers. Then you know the rest." Mar explained. The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:RiverClan's Destiny